Hidden Talents
by PrincessBubbles2011
Summary: Drakken comes home and finds and interesting surprise. I suck st summaries...Just read it. :D Reviews Love


Today was her day off. Dr. Drakken had gone out to run errands for his new plans. Him and his plans. even though they both knew they never worked, it gave him joy to concoct something to screw with the world. Anyway...she didn't have anything to do so she decided to explore the new layer. When she got to the basement, she found something that surprised her. It was a Baldwin piano. It looked like it had been sitting there for a long time. Could it be Drakken's? She helped him move in. How could he keep that from her? Although it was covered in a thik layer of dust, it still sounded pretty good. She had taken lesson when she was a kid. She even remembered begging her mother for a piano that they couldn't afford. She sat down and started playing with the keys.

"Shego I'm home!" Dr. Drakken walked through the door of their new layer. He was ready to tell her about his latest plan. The problem was, he couldn't find her anywhere. He checked her room, but it was empty. He didn't linger in there for too long vfor fear of another hole in the wall.

"Shego, where are you?" He yelled as loud as he could, but still no answer. As he got closer to the basement, he heard something that sounded like music.

_Maybe she's listening to the radio._

As he walked down the stairs, the music got louder. The next thing he saw made his jaw drop. Shego was sitting at the piano playing a piece that he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was is was soft and soothing and absolutely beautiful. He was quiet enough to stand a few feet behind her. he could see her fingers flying across the keys. he was so mesmerized by her playing. All of a sudden all he could see was her and the piano. He had always been attracted to her. Come on, she's gorgeous! for some reason, seeing this side of her made him feel things he never felt before.

Suddenly, the song came to an end and they were back in the basement. Shego let out a sigh and turned to get up. When she saw Drakken, her hands lit up and she looked like she was about to blast another hole in the wall.

"Jesus, Dr. D! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry! I just heard you and was curious and-"

"How long were you standing there?" she didn't sound angry. Just annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Umm...long enough. You play wonderfully! Where did you learn to play like that?" She cleared her throat.

"When I was a kid. I took lessons, but we could never afford a piano. My uncle taught me how to play." She smiled as if looking back on a fond memory. The look on her face was so beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her because he knew he wouldn't see it again any time soon.

"What are you staring at?" She had that sarcastic tone again.

"Nothing. I was just...wondering if you..would play something else..?"

"Oh, no I don't think-"

"Oh, come on! It's just me. Please?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. He sounded like a 5-year-old.

"Fine!" she sat back down and played something that he recognized. It was supposed to be a duet. After pondering it for a moment, he sat down beside her and started playing the duet. She looked at him once and smiled. For a minute, they weren't villians who tried to take over the world. They were just two regular people. Part of the song had Drakken crossing over to her side. Their hands touched for a single moment and the song stopped abruptly. The silence was so loud as they both stared at their hands, which were still touching. Neither one of them bothered to move. Somehow, Shego snapped out of her trance.

"Drakken I think there's umm..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence. What was she even trying to say?

"Shego...there's something I need to say." before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by her lips on his. He was kind of surprised at first, but he stopped fighting and kissed back. Could this possibly be all thses feelings meant? His confusion was gone. It all started making sense. As he stood there kissing his assisstant, he realized his feelings were for her. When they finally brokw apart, they were breathing heavily. Then Shego finally came to her senses.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that..." She looked kind of self-concious.

"I do.: He was trying to choose his words carefully.

"What?"

"I..uh..what I mean is...I have feelings...for you."

"You do. What kind of feelings?"

"You know what I mean! And you wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't feel the same way." She was surprised at that. She wouldn't have expected him to actually stand up for himself.

"Yeah, you're right." He was surprised by her reaction. She never agreed with him.

"I am?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a long time actually. Long before this. I'm tired of pretending to be just your "sidekick." I want to be more. I want to actually be _with_ you. Yes you are goofy and...nerdy and your plans never work, but I love it. All of it. I can't stay away from you anymore." He didn't know what to say. Even Shego was surprised by what she had just said. even more surprised because she knew she meant it. There was no denying he wanted to be with her.

"So are we together now?" She was gradually moving closer to him.

"I guess we are." he said as they closed the distance between them.


End file.
